dtinagliastudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen City (Ninjago Movie 1)
Fallen City is a non-canon film and the first Ninjago film made by DTinagliaStudios. It was released on August 16th, 2014. Summary The movie begins with Zane being chased. He dissapears through a trapdoor with the Nindroids shortly behind. Zane arrives at base just as Borg enters the inner sanctum. Jay tries to plug into Cyrus's internal motherboard, where he finds blueprints for a machine to send a person into the Digigverse. The ninja have all the parts except for the M-16 Capacitator which is only found on the Overlord's tank. The Overlord sees the ninja from the cameras, and orders Cryptor to attack. Jay arrives with the Capacitor. The ninja choose Kai to enter the Digiverse first. Just then, an evil Pixal arrives. Kai is already in the internet and he hacks her. Meanwhile, the Overlord's new body is completed. The Overlord wants to test his body. Meanwile, Kai realizes he can hack into any Nindroid connected to the Internet. Zane frees Pixal from her mental confinement. The Overlord arrives but can see Kai through the Digiverse. The ninja pull him out before can be hurt. Jay is sent in to find a blank spot where the Digiverse where there is no wireless connection. Jay sneaks up behind the Overlord in the mech he summoned. He hears the Overlord talking to Cryptor about his unsatisfaction with his body. He says he needs golden power. Jay sneaks away and finds where there is no intenet. Jay transmits the coordinates to the ninja in the real world, but he forgets for a moment. The ninja head to the coordinates, where there is a temple, but on the way a Nindroid plants a tracking device. Zane finally uncovers the tracking unit. The ninja meet inside the temple, where Zane and Jay deliver the warning. Zane delivers his strategy, in which Lloyd, Kai and Zane head to the temple to finish off the Overlord with the Technoblades (one direct hit will do him in) and Cole and Jay guard the temple. Kai, Lloyd, and Zane leave in the Hovercopter, and arrive at Borg Industries. Kai climbs to the top using sais. They enter a room with no power, when suddenly they are captured when the lights go out. Lloyd's golden power is stolen. The Golden Master overconfidenly lets the ninja leave so he can kill them all at once. Before they leave, Kai frees Nya. They jump straight off the roof and head straight out to the temple, with the Golden Master not far behind. Kai delivers his final speech, in which he says that they have vanquished every force they have fought, and that they are fighting for everything they have ever loved. The Nindroids arrive but are destroyed. The Golden Master arrives. Cole jumps onto his back and plunges his swords in. The shock kills him instantly. Lloyd gives the rest of his golden power to Zane who fires back at the Golden Master. Fifty years later, Kai returns to the plaque dedicated to his firends who died to stop the Overlord. Fallen City is not danon. It was retconned by time travel in The Time Ninja, and its status will be fully disproven with the release of The Future is Now, the fifth DTinaglia Studios Ninjago movie.Category:Films Category:Non-Canon Category:Fallen City